So much for my happy ending
by animeROX4ever
Summary: ok if you read don't let me go i redid it and this is it because i didn't like it before anyway:rnpan has a hard life will anyone help her does anyone love or care about her.rnTP GB i hate marron so yeah and some bad spelling, sorry!
1. intro my life

Hi my name is pan son….but I wish it wasn't….(sigh)….

There are people out there with perfect easy lives… and some that don't…..if I could change one thing about my life…….I wouldn't because I'd rather change everything.

There was always a question I wanted to ask…if someone told you to let go……live it…..just walk away.......would you?

Or is that just something that would never happen?

When someone learns say their best friend had a hard life the first thing they ask is ….why?

Why didn't you leave? Why didn't you let go? Give up? Run away? Or tell somebody?

Well to them it sounds so easy….but really….its not.

To turn on your whole life like that….that's not easy its really the hardest thing anyone could ever do…its one thing to say it but then another to do it.

Everyone around me who thought they knew me…didn't or else the horrible things in my life would've ended.

(sigh)

I never told anybody it was to hard…I didn't want help…but it isn't right what my parents do to me….(sigh)

Beat me, verbally abuse me and well just being around them hurts.

My father gohan son is an alcoholic and you'd never have known because he was never around for anybody but me and my mother to see,he cheats on my mom with a different whore everyday and he's a druggy.

But my mom is no better…. She works at a strip club and has slept with almost every guy in the area, she also is a druggy but she doesn't hurt me as much as my dad ……she's not strong enough…since my dads half saiyan that would make me quarter saiyan.

I've been training all my life and someday hope to reach super saiyan but I will never be strong enough to defend myself against my father….i'm ashamed to call him my dad or her my mom.

I do have friends though… and I know they'll always be there for me especially trunks… he sees me as his sister but I think I may see him as more….

His sister bra is also my best friend …next to him of course… they are both very well off but I always wondered why not tell them…but even if I wanted to…I couldn't.

My uncle gotten is closer then close to me he's like my brother….he's my fathers brother…but its amazing how nobody knows how hard and rough my family is only me my dad and mom.

Some people have perfect go lucky lives…….

If anybody said I had a perfect life…..

Then they were lying……

**Hope you like it you ppl!!!!!!! Review review review!!!!!! I redid my story because I didn't like it before so tell me if you like it now and yes spelling is bad and this chap/intro is short because I want you to tell me if you like it and please review and flame away!**


	2. school and a little trouble

Pan watched as the teacher wrote stuff up on the board,

Pan is 16 years old and goes to orange star high school,

Pan sat at her desk with her hand cupping her face and her elbow on the desk so she wouldn't fall asleep.

Pan turned her head and looked out the window, it was a beautiful day but in her eyes it was hell.

Pan had it rough but nobody knew that because she'd never tell, she was never cared for by her parents they were the worst parents in the world beating her and all.

It was amazing how nobody asked her where she got all the scars, bruises and cuts from.

Her friends always thought it was from training and her teachers they couldn't care less.

Pan soon drifted of to dream world as she starred out into the sky how she wished she could just jump out the window and leave this hell she called a life behind.

From the other side of the room two blue sapphire eyes starred at her worried.

'_something is wrong with her I just know it…I know her family is bad but could it be worse then I thought………'_trunks always had a feeling her life was rough ever since he was at least 8.

Pan was always easy going and wild with a bad attitude plus temper…but you would never think she had it bad at home.

Trunks knew pan's parents fought and cheated on each other but he never knew she was being beat…..

'_she's slowly been leaving us…she never comes over to cc anymore and she's always putting on a fake smile nowadays… I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.'_

The bell rang and snapped trunks out of his thoughts as he watched pan get up, carrying

Her stuff under her arm and out of the class and towardsher locker, trunks quickly grabbed his stuff and fallowed.

Trunks ran up to pan and slightly pulled her back and chuckled.

"hang pannnnnnnnny waz up I think you better come over to CC I think I need help with my home work and I don't feel like helping my moron of a best friend with his!"

pan laughed as she stopped at her locker while trunks leaned against his next to hers.

" sure but only because your president of capsule corp….." when she said that a group of girls begain to giggle as they walk by and waved at him.

Pan rolled her eyes as she opened her locker and grabbed her bag.

"oh is someone jealous……….."trunks smirked as he began to grab his stuff.

"oh ha ha ha."pan stated sarcastically.

Pan closed her locker and looked up and down the halls…and saw the bitch of the school.

Marron and her gang were walking towards them or trunks at least.

Pan elbowed trunks while she glared at the bitch and her bitchets.

Trunks closed his locker door and look over to where pan was looking,trunks groaned and banged his head on his locker.

Marron: the slut queen bitch queen and drama queen of the school but of course she just had to have a thing for the hottest/richest guy in west city….trunks.

Marron flicked her perfect blonde hair as she came up to trunks…..

"hi trunks!' she said in the most sedusive and sexy voice she could.

"hi marron."trunks answered as he began to pick up his bag but he felt somebody rubbing his arm he looked up.

Marron flashed him a sedusive smirk as she winked .

" so………"she began as she sent an evil glare to pan.

"lets go and have some fun you know………."she hinted and flashed another smile.

Pan soon cut in and grabbed marrons arm and took it off trunkses back like it was something dead.

"Actually he has plans with me."

"you ha what are his maid or something you little bitch!"marron laughed.

Pan's anger rose as she spoke.

"you know what **moron **that was funny once but now why don't you go crawl back into your little hole and give some other guy a blow job okay bye bye." Pan smiled as she and trunks walked away.

Pan felt somebody tap her on the back she smirked…pan turned around to see marron glaring at her.

"you little bitch!"marron hissed and she slapped pan.

Pan didn't even flinch but continued to smirk…everyone in the halls gasped as marron grabbed her hand away and looked puzzled because pan wasn't hurt.

"marron I'd rather be a bitch then a slut."pan laughed as she clenched her fist.

" and if you want to hurt me do it properly next time because now its my turn." A sickening crack rang through the hall as pan punched marron in the nose,marron went flying into a few people, some people cheared others ran to marron but most just walked away.

" And like I said bye bye."pan smirked as she and trunks walked outside and flew into the air.

**Please review of………(sigh) flame. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
